Riley in Texas
by sergeant peace
Summary: after being busted for possession of drugs, and breaking and entering, Riley is sent to his Aunt in Texas, in a new place, with new people and a new school, can Riley survive his time here?
1. movin' to Texas

Riley rode his bike through the dark streets of Woodcrest; it was midnight so most people were asleep…

…But not Riley, he had places to go. He came up to the dark high school and saw a small group waiting at one of the doors, "about time you got here Reezy!" Cindy said, "damn, we've been waitin' like two hours fo' yo ass nigga."

"Sorry, Granddad wouldn't go to sleep." Riley said, tossing them a set of keys, "I got the keys though didn't I?"

"Yeah." Caesar said catching it, "how'd you get um?"

"Man these teachers' don' pay attention to young Reezy, I jus' swiped um from Ms. Walker."

"Dat old bitch needs to retire." Ming said.

"Hell yeah." Cindy said, the two high fiving.

"It's opened." Hiro said, running in, Cindy followed, "Good job bae." Cindy said, kissing Hiro's cheek.

Hiro smiled, "of course." He said.

"I was the one that stole the damn keys." Riley muttered.

"Don't worry Riley, we still appreciate you." Caesar said, walking in with his arm around Ming.

Riley sighed, it was always like this now, all of his friends had paired off and left Riley by himself, but that was all right, Riley was used to being on his own now, he was a lone wolf.

_Lone wolf Reezy, _Riley thought, _that shits got a good ring to it._

They made their way into the school, winding up in the auditorium, Hiro did some of his techno shit and a screen came down, "boom! Instant theater!"

For the next three hours Riley and the others drank, smoked and watched movies, when they got hungry they pulled food that they brought with them out.

"Hey!" Caesar said, "who wants to get completely fucked up!" he pulled out a plastic bag partially filled with a white powder.

"Where the fuck'd you get that much shit!" Hiro exclaimed.

"My cousin owed me three hundred, he paid back with interest."

"Fuck yeah! We bout to get stooped in this motha fucka!" Cindy shouted.

Suddenly the sound of police sirens came to their ears, Hiro looked out the door to the auditorium and saw three police officers running down the hall, "Shit guy's the cops are here!"

"Lets go!" Caesar said, all of them started to pack up their shit, Caesar looked at the bag of coke, wondering what to do with it.

"Give me the drugs man." Riley said, he knew his friend already had two strikes to his name, a third one would get him kicked off his soccer team, and throw out any chance of a scholarship.

Caesar gave Riley a long look, then nodded, giving the coke to him, just as he did the cops burst through the doors, "Freeze!" one shouted.

So naturally the five teens took off, running in various directions.

Riley ran deeper into the school, a two of the police officers following him, "damn!" Riley groaned, running as hard as he could, he turned into the bathroom when suddenly he was tackled to the ground.

"You just added resisting arrest to your charges boy." He said, bringing riley up, the bag of cocaine fell out, 'what's this huh? Drugs too?"

Hey man, I've been tryin' to get rid of that shit, but every time I flush it, it ends up back in my pocket."

"Yeah right, show me." The officer said, dragging Riley over to one of the toilets, Riley tossed the bag of coke into the toilet, _Caesar is probably goin' to kill my ass… _Riley thought as he flushed it.

"Alright, now where is it?"

"Da fuck you talkin' about nigga?" Riley asked, playing stupid.

"Where's the drugs!"

"Wat drugs?"

* * *

Riley sat outside of the principal's office as Granddad was talking to the principal; he could hear everything being said inside.

"Robert, this is the fourth time he's' done something like this! I'm scared that one day we'll find him OD'd in the middle of the fucking school!"

"He doesn't do shit like that!" Granddad said, "maybe a little weed, but who doesn't!"

"Robert, you know I respect you, my grandfather flew along side you in the war, but your grandson…he's out of control! Ever since his brother left…'

"His brothers' disappearance has hit us all badly, it's just a phase, I promise."

Riley clenched his fists, thinking about his brother who had eloped with a pregnant Jazmine 3 years ago, they had dropped off the face of the earth, no one knew where they were, and they weren't going to be coming around any time soon.

"Look Robert, this is the last warning I can give him. Next time, he going to be sent to Juvi,"

"I'll talk to him." Robert said, then the door opened, making Riley look up, "come on boy, let's get home."

Riley followed his granddad with his hands in his pockets; they got into Dorothy and drove off.

"Riley, this is starting to get serious." Granddad said, "I mean, breaking and entering?"

"I didn't break in, I had the damn key."

"Either way riley, you got to stop doing these kinds of things," Granddad said, "I'm not going to be able to bail your ass out every single time."

"Then don't," riley muttered.

Granddad sighed, "Riley, I'm gettin' too old for this." He said, "I can't be tryin' to keep up with yo ass, so I'm sendin ya away."

Riley sat up, "What!"

"You got an aunt that lives down in Texas, she'll be able to take care of you."

"Granddad you can't do that!"

"Boy!" Granddad shouted angrily, "I can't keep runnin' after you, and she's the only one who can take care of you." He took a deep breath, and continued calmly "You leave tomorrow, so when we get home, pack your things."

"Come on granddad," Riley said pleadingly, "my friends are here, my life is here."

Granddad looked at him, and then gave a small sigh, "I'm sorry Riley, but this has to be done."

* * *

Riley sat on a plane heading towards Texas, he glared out the window as the plane flew through the air, "this some ole bull shit…" he muttered, he only had thirty minutes to say good bye to his friends, all of whom were sad to see him go, Caesar had even apologized for getting Riley busted with the drugs, Riley sighed and plugged his Sony headphones into his phone, listening to Lil Troy 'wanna be a Balla'

Soon the plane landed and Riley jumped out, looking around, "riley Freeman!" someone said, making Riley turn around, a young Mulatto skinned woman was grinning at him as she walked over, she was dressed in old, patched jeans, a button up shirt that had been left unbuttoned and a white shirt underneath, her jeans had been tucked into her brown boots and her long black hair was held back by a messy pony tail and a white cowboy hat, "it's been so long since I've seen you." She said with that distinct Texas drawl.

"Uh…. who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"Watch that mouth boy." She said, "I'm Trinity Freeman, I'm your aunt."

"Oh…" he muttered.

"You look just like you're father, ya know that?"

"Didn't know." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes, "come on kid, lets get going." She started walking and Riley followed, keeping his hands in his sweater pockets, the instant they walked outside Riley let out a long, "Daaaamn, don't you guy's know about air conditioners!" He said, 'it's hot out here."

"Yeah, but those are inside." She said, "you better get used to it kid, out in the panhandle this place can get up to 110 degrees, sometimes hotter."

"Damn." He muttered, taking his sweater off and tying it around his waist.

"Come on, my truck is air-conditioned." She said, walking towards a large black Dodge Ram, she clicked a button and it unlocked itself, Riley jumped into the large truck, "damn this is a huge ass truck."

"Everything's bigger in Texas." She said with a smirk as she started up. "So Riley, what are your hobbies?"

He shrugged, "paintin', basketball, Thuggin.'

She raised her eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything, "well basketball doesn't start til December, but I think the school has a good art program."

"How am I gettin' to school anyways? What am I gonna have ta saddle up the horse and ride to school."

She rolled her eyes, "no, I got an old truck that I'll fix up and let you use."

He nodded; he looked out the window and saw a sign that said:

WELCOME TO HEREFORD

The beef capital of the world.

"Beef capital?"

"Yeah, we produce most of the meat for this country, probably for a lot of the world too." She looked at the town, "lot a good memories here."

"It looks like a damn dirtball." He muttered, earning him a slap behind the head.

"What I say about watching that mouth!"

Riley just grumbled as the truck went through the town, soon leaving it, "thought you said you lived in this town."

"No, I live about six miles out of town."

"Why the hell would you do that?'

"Because I work on a farm." She said, pulling into a dirt road, 'I own the land, I work it, and I make a living.

Riley looked around as they pulled up to the farm, it had a simple farm house with a barn, stables, pigsties and large fields on each side, in one field was rows of corn, in the other was long green grass with cattle grazing in it, "Welcome to the Freeman family farm."

Riley looked at it, "it looks old."

"Well it's got cable and Wi-Fi, so I'm happy with it."

She parked the car and helped Riley unload his things, "you'll be in the attic, that's where your father staid when he visited me, it's pretty cozy, during the winter months you might want to start a small fire up there since the heater doesn't run in the attic."

"Why the hell am I gonna start a fire inside?"

"There's a chimney in this house, there's another one farther up in the attic."

He nodded as they climbed the stairs, she pulled on a string hanging from the ceiling which made a latter come down, Riley climbed up with two bags and looked inside, "not bad…" he muttered, the room was sparsely furnished with a desk, a decent sized bed and a dresser, the floor was covered in a light gray shag carpet, a small TV was on top of the Dresser and the fire place that Trinity had talked about was not too far from the foot of the bed.

"It ain't much, but this is the biggest room in the house, so I think you'll be comfortable." She said, "Now get settled, then come down stairs for dinner, we have some things to discuss.

Riley walked up and put his bags on the bed, then went down and grabbed his other two bags, he started to arrange things so that he could be comfortable, he put his art supplies on the desk and moved the desk to where it was under a small window, then he moved the bed farther away from the fireplace, didn't want to catch fire in the middle of the night, and put his clothes into the dresser, he looked out the window at the fields, he sighed and walked to the latter, going down, he walked into the kitchen and saw his aunt putting food on the table, "warm yourself up a tortilla," she said, "then load up."

"What is all this?"

"Fajitas, beans, rice, cheese, guacamole, sour cream, you know, papas, stuff to put on your burrito"

"Oh…usually when I get a burrito, it already gots stuff in it."

She rolled her eyes, "well this time you gotta make it yourself." She said, putting the tortilla on a skillet, flipping it every now and then, she pulled it out and put it on a plate, then started loading things onto the tortilla.

Riley tried to warm his tortilla up, but ended up burning it.

She sighed and warmed another one up for him, "your not allowed to make the food," she said.

"I know how to cook, it's just I can't pick up the damn disk without burnin my hand.'

"That's when you use a fork, or your nails." She said, pulling the tortilla out and putting it on a plate, she handed it to him and Riley started putting things on it, soon the two were sitting at the table and eating their homemade burritos.

"Okay," Trinity said, "Now lets talk about your stay, granddad sent you here because you were getting in trouble right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well here your not going to get in trouble," she said, "you're going to do your work, do your school work, and stay out of trouble."

Riley looked up at her, 'what work?"

"Every day after school, you're going to come home and help me keep the animals, feed them, brush the horses down, corral the cows into the field, that kind of thing."

"What if I don't wanna."

"Then you ain't gettin' no pay."

Riley perked up at the mention of pay, "you mean, you gonna pay me to take care of a bunch of animals?"

"Yeah," she said, "But you have to do it right, no half-assing it.'

"Aiight," he said, 'how much am I gettin' paid anyways?'

"Minimum wage an hour, you also get a bonus for every A you get on your report card."

_I ain't gettin' a bonus…._

"Now, you going to school tomorrow, it starts at 8:20 so you gotta leave by at least 7:00."

"What? That's unnatural, wakin' up befo' seven to get ready for stupid school."

"Sorry, but it's the law." She said, and then she stood and threw away her plate, "put the food up and wash the pans out, I'm going to go fix up that truck."

Riley looked at the pots, 'shit,"


	2. the girl and the white stallion

Riley drove into the parking lot of Hereford High School, all around him kids were jumping out of trucks, cars, and motorcycles and walking towards the school, "how can they be awake right now?" he mumbled, turning off the old truck that his aunt had given him, he got out and puled his bag out from the bed of the truck, he walked into the school and looked around, trying to find the front office.

"Hey there's a new kid!" someone shouted, Riley turned around and saw a kid in a military uniform run over to him, the large teen had a regulation High and tight and his brown eyes had a glint of mischief in them. "How's it goin? I'm Jack Daniels." He said with a proud Texas drawl, holding his hand out, "welcome to our school."

"…Jack Daniels like the drink?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I've already heard the jokes, so don't bother trying to make one."

Riley nodded and shook his hand, "I'm Riley Freeman, also known as Young Reezy and Riley Escobar."

"Well nice to meet you Reezy," Jack said.

"So what's with the Camo man? What you in the army or some shit?"

"Na, I'm in the MCJORTC program at this school," he said, "helps us learn a few things about military life." He pointed to his ranks pinned on his collar, "Cadet Sergeant Major." He said with a grin.

"Cool,' he muttered, "say, you know where the front office is? I gotta get my schedule."

"It's the door you're leaning on." Jack said.

Riley turned and looked at the door, then up at the sign over the door that read "**Front Office."** "Oh…thanks." He said, walking in.

"So where you from Reezy?" Jack asked, walking in after him.

"Well first I lived in Chicago, ya know? Thuggin' on the streets, then my granddad moved us to this gay ass suburb called Woodcrest, then he sent me here, to shitsville Texas."

"Not wrong about the shitsville part." One of the teachers mumbled, giving him his schedule.

"So you a Junior?'

"Yeah," Riley said, looking at his Schedule, "Damn, why they sign me up for that ROTC shit?"

"Don't know," Jack said, looking at his schedule, 'but hey, you got my Platoon, B4, your lucky."

'Why?"

"Because you know the platoon sergeant." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered, walking out, "So what's fun to do around here?"

"Not much, you can go to Mc Donald's and hang out, go out to the dirt roads, drink and shoot some guns, or go to the movies, that's about it."

"Don't forget about the Acapulco," a girl said, walking over, she had light brown/reddish hair and was a good foot shorter than Jack; she had a subtle Hispanic accent and wore a star wars T-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Riley, this is Jazzy, she's like my best friend.'

""Please, I'm your only friend." Jazzy teased him,

"You are not!"

"Come on Daniels, if you had a theme song it would be, 'No Tengo Amigos'."

"So what does that say about you?"

"That I pity you mijo," she said, patting his cheek, "so who's this?"

"This Is Riley Freeman." Jack grumbled.

"Also known as Riley Escobar and young Reezy."

"Reezy eh? Cómo Estás?" she asked.

"What?"

"I said how are you?"

"Nigga this is America." Riley said, "we speak motha fuckin' English here."

"You barely speak English," she retorted, "Besides, this a border state puto, so you better learn some Español." She said, then walked away, flipping him off as she walked away, her hips swaying from side to side.

"Damn," Jack said, watching her walk away.

"Keep yo tongue in yo mouth nigga." Riley muttered, walking away.

* * *

Riley got out of his truck and walked back to his aunts house, the day was pretty boring, he had math that first so he had just fallen asleep, his next class was in Welding, so he had made two sculptures, but the teacher wouldn't let him take it until he paid for them, and then he went to art class, they didn't even let him draw, they just kept talking about how to make your art look realistic, _I know how to draw nigga, _he thought, _just let me do my own thing, _the only good part was ROTC, and that was only because they let him on the shooting team.

"How was school today?" Trinity asked as Riley walked in.

"Eh." He said, "it kinda sucked."

"Well, your home now," She said, then tossed him a pair of boots and a button up shirt, 'which means it's time to get to work."

"What's this for?"

"Those boots are steeled toed, you'll need them for welding, same with the shirt.

"I went to welding today and I didn't need no put on no steel toed boots or a stupid button up shirt."

"The difference is, you were welding at a table, here, you'll be under a tractor, and those sparks and pieces of metal will burn into you."

He rolled his eyes, "I think I'll pass." He said, walking out to the tractor, slamming the door behind him.

Trinity smirked and sat down, taking a drink of her coke, she heard the welder turn on and then Riley shouting, "FUCK! SHIT! DAMN IT THAT BURNS!" she smiled a little as the door banged open and riley walked in and grabbed the shirt and the boots, "Stupid… gay ass welder…" he muttered, putting the shirt and boots on, then stomping outside.

"They never listen." She said, taking a sip of her coke again.

* * *

Riley got out from under the tractor, whipping some sweat off of his forehead, he stood and walked over to Trinity, who was milking a cow, "done with the welding," he said.

"Good," she said, "now, go saddle up the horse and we'll go move the cows."

"Uh…"

She sighed, "forgot you don't know how to saddle a horse," she said, "come on, I'll show you." She stood and picked the bucket up, putting it into a large refrigerator, then walked towards the barn, Riley following. She showed him how to saddle the horse up, "do you know how to ride?" she asked.

"How hard can it be?" Riley asked.

**Two hours later.**

Riley was bucked off of the horse for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Damn it!" he shouted, "this stupid ass horse don't know how to let people ride him!" riley said angrily, dusting his jeans off, Trinity road over to him and slapped him in the back of the head, "watch that mouth of yours boy." She said, "Old Jake there is the best rider I got, you just suck at riding."

Riley grumbled and got back on the horse, trying to drive the cows towards the open gate, again he was bucked off.

"Damn it!" Riley shouted, "stupid horse!"

"If you quit callin' Old Jake stupid, maybe he'll let you ride him longer." Trinity said.

Riley grumbled and looked at the old black stallion, it pawed the ground a little and huffed, Riley got back on him, but this time Jake was a lot more calm, 'huh…that's weird." He muttered, but continued helping Trinity, after a while, Riley realized Jake was showing off for some reason, "wonder why…" he muttered, looking around. That's when he saw her.

Riding on top of a white stallion was a girl with long red hair tied in a ponytail, she had on a white shirt that was tucked into her blue jeans, both of which displayed her curves greatly, her green eyes were looking across the field at Riley, she smiled a little, and waved.

Riley waved back, "you tryin' to get the attention of that white stallion aren't you." Riley said to Jake.

Jake whinnied and trotted around.

Riley laughed a little, "Damn, I guess you like that white meat huh." He looked over at his Aunt, "Hey Auntie!" he said, "we done?"

"Yeah," she said, "for now at least.'

"Coo, uh…me and Jake are gonna go for a ride."

Trinity rolled her eyes," no staying out all night," she said, riding back to farm.

Riley smirked, "aiight Jake, lets go meet the ladies." He said, "Hiya!" he shouted, making Jake break into a full trot to the fence, "aiight, slow down." Riley said, as they got closer to the fence, "c'mon Jake, slow down" The horse ran faster, "this ain't funny!"

Just as they were about to run into the fence Jake jumped, easily making it over the fence, he nickered and trotted over to the girl, who immediately, took off on her stallion.

"Hey! What gives!" riley shouted.

The girl giggled, winking back at him.

"Oh, that's a challenge." He said, 'Hiya!"

Jake took off like a lightning bolt, riding after the girl and the white stallion.

The girl smirked and took off again, Riley smiled, "we got a live one Jakey," he said, Jake whinnied and ran faster, soon the two caught up.

"You sure are fast for a city slicker." She said.

"Who says I'm a…uh…whatever the fuck you just said!" Riley said.

She smirked, "lets see how fast that horse of yours can go!" she shouted, flicking the reins and making her horse go quicker.

He watched her, _I ain't sure I wanna go faster then you right now girl, _he thought, looking at the great view in front of him, but he pressed Jake harder, trying to catch up with the girl, but they were coming up on a small ravine, she jumped It easily, but Jake slowed and stopped before he got to the ravine, the girl turned and looked back at him, "guess that old boy can't jump?"

"He ain't old…he's just…ya know…I mean…aiight he's old, but he can do it!"

"Well then why'd he stop?" she retorted.

"Like you said, he's old, he's gotta rest."

She smirked, then started to leave, "well then, I'll see you later."

"Wait! You just took me on some race, and now you goin' to leave without tellin' me yo name?"

She smiled, "eat your heart out," she said, riding off.

Riley watched her ride away, "damn,' he muttered, he patted Jake's side, "you did pretty good old timer," he said, in response Jake bucked Riley off, "of course." Riley muttered.

* * *

Riley sat at a table during lunch, he was absentmindedly picking at his food, his mind still on that girl from the other day."

"Sup Riley," Jack said, walking over, he was dressed differently then the other day, having on a white shirt, leather jacket and blue jeans, "what's going on?"

"Nothin'," he muttered, "nothin' at all."

"You sure?" he asked, "Because you just rearranged your corn into the words 'what's her name?'"

Riley looked down, and then hit the corn to the side, "what corn?"

"So who's the girl?" Jack asked,

"Don't know," he muttered, "all I know is, she's white, she's a red head with green eyes, and she's very hot."

"Hmm…sounds like Rachel Everheart," he said, "though, I can't be completely sure, I mean it would make sense, since her families ranch is so close to yours, what did she do?"

"She took me on a race through some damned Pasteur, she was all flirty too, she was kinda mockin' me too."

"That doesn't sound like her." Jack said confused.

"Why?"

"Because she's the queen bitch of the school," Jazzy said, sitting down next to Jack, "everything revolves around her, her brothers no better."

"Who's her brother?"

"Dude named Dustin, guy's a prick." Jack said, an edge coming to his voice, 'I fucking hate that guy.'

"Calm down," Jazzy, said, "Dustin and Jack don't have a very good history with each other, mostly because Dustin thinks he's the best football player ever, even when he gets his ass creamed."

"He made us lose the State Championship last year, but he blamed it on me," he growled, "guess who everyone believed?"

"That's cold," Riley said, "why didn't you kick his ass?"

"I ain't going to ISS for punching him." Jack said.

Riley laughed a little, "That's it? ISS? Ooh that's so scary, I'll be in in another part of the building during school."

Jazzy rolled her eyes, "like you've been to it Puto."

"I have," Riley said, "That place was like a second home to me." Riley stood up, 'Imma go dump my tray." He walked to the double doors that led to the garbage can, right before he could get in someone slammed his tray up and sending it into his face.

"Sorry," someone sneered, "couldn't see you in this dim light, you should probably wear a reflector vest in the dark."

Riley scraped some of the muck off his shirt and glared at the guy that had hit his tray, the guy was about his height, but was bone skinny, his hair was cut into a bowl hair cut and his light blue eyes were glaring at Riley.

"I'm serious," he said, "black skinned people are so hard to see now a days."

"The fuck you just say to me?" riley growled, throwing the tray on the ground.

"What? Can't even understand me with your monkey brain?" he asked, his friends laughing.

Riley grabbed the skinny boy and slammed him into the wall, "say that again," Riley growled, "see if I don't whoop yo skinny cracka ass."

'Uh…uh…the principals are right over there!" he squeaked out terrified.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" riley asked angrily.

"Riley, back off," Jack said, pulling riley off the kid, "he ain't worth it.

Riley glared at the kid, "you lucky he here, otherwise you'd be six feet under."

The kid laughed, regaining his confidence, "you're lucky your master there pulled you off me." He said.

Jack took his hand off of Riley and stepped back, "he's yours." He said.

Riley jumped on top of the kid and started beating the living shit out of him.

**That's the end of chapter two, hopefully new things will happen in the next one.**

**To guest: glad you like the story, and I know a lot about Texas because I'm from the lone star state (Hell yeah!) and I ain't tellin' you what happened to Jazmine and Huey, you gotta keep reading if ya want to find out.**


	3. fights

Trinity sat beside Riley in the principal's office, listening to what Riley did.

"He beat the hell out of the boy, and several of the staff!" The principal shouted, his nose plugged up with Kleenex.

"What happened to him?" Trinity asked softly to Riley.

"He got in the way." He muttered back.

"Dustin was complaining about broken ribs!"

"I didn't even hit him in the chest!" Riley said, "I was too busy fu- I mean messin' up his face."

The principal shook his head, 'this was a completely unprovoked attack!"

"He was talkin' shit," Riley said, "makin' fun of me bein' black."

"Wait…is this Dustin Everheart?"

"Yes…"

"Well then that explains it." She said, "That guy talks a lot of shit, doesn't surprise me that he finally got his ass kicked."

"How come you get to cuss?" Riley asked.

"Because I'm older."

"That's cold."

The principal stood up, 'be that as it may, there's no fighting in school."

"You don't want any fighting in school, teach your kids to stop talking shit Mr. Everheart." Trinity said standing up, "Come on Riley."

"Ms. Freeman!" he growled, "I will not have my son talked of in that manner!"

She turned around, "you know why you piss me the fuck off Mr. Everheart?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom, "you think your so high and mighty because you have money, you're an egotistical, low down, no good son of a bitch!"

As she shouted, Mr. Everheart backed up, until he bumped the wall. "I…I…"he stuttered.

"I…I…" she mimicked "I don't give a fuck what you need to say." She spat, "your son started this, and he's not here, he only has a bloody nose and he's going to the hospital only because he's complaining about broken ribs, the fight didn't last more than four damn minutes, and he only got punched the first minute, so you can kiss my ass Mr. Self-righteous." She turned back around, "Come on Riley.'

She walked out as Riley stood up, "dude," he said to Mr. Everheart, "she just made you her bitch." Then he stood and walked out.

Trinity kept walking, "That felt really good." She said, "god I hate that guy."

"I can tell," Riley said, "damn Auntie, you made him yo bitch!"

She smirked, "who said he wasn't before this." She asked, walking to her car.

* * *

Riley rode old Jake back towards the house, the two had been checking to make sure the fences were still up, "oh man" he said, "my shoulder hurts."

Jake nickered, jumping up a little, and making Riley's arm fly back, "Fuck!" he shouted, holding his shoulder, "did you know that you an asshole Jake?"

Jake whinnied and kept walking, then suddenly stopped, Riley looked around and saw Rachel and her horse trotting over to him, Rile nudged Jake forward, "Rachel, what 'chu doin' here?" he asked.

"Just goin for a ride," she said, unsurprised that he knew her name "Checkin' to see what's goin on around here, what about you?"

"Checkin' the fence, makin' sure none of the cows tried ta break'um down."

"A workin' man." She said with a smile.

He smiled, "ya know what they say, gotta work hard to play hard."

She smirked, "so I heard what ya did to my brother."

"Oh ya heard about that? Well…see...what ha happened was…'

She laughed, "I don't care what your excuse is." She said.

"Why don't you care?"

"Because my brothers a douche," she said with a small laugh.

"I've heard that a lot today." Riley said.

She nodded, "because it's true." She said, nudging her stallion's side and making her trot slowly, Riley followed, "of course, my father doesn't believe it."

"Yeah I saw." He said, "So…you want to do somethin'? I'm done with work, how about lets, go like…driving or somethin'."

"I got chores to do," she said, "sorry, but we should hang out sometime." she started trotting to an open gate between the two pastures, "catch ya later Reezy." She said.

"Uh…how you know my name girl?"

"You made quite a name for yourself today." She said, riding away.

"Uh…aiight!" he said, "You know what Jake," he said, as the two made their way back to the house, "I think both me and you can get lucky out here." As soon as he said that Jake bucked him off again, "gettin' real tired of yo shit horse!"

* * *

Riley walked into the school, many people were watching him as he walked in, "the fuck y'all lookin' at!" he said angrily at two guy's glaring at him, they quickly looked away and walked off, 'the fuck is wrong with these people."

'They think you're intimidating." Jack said walking over, 'I mean you took down Jake, two of his friends, and four teachers."

"Hey, it ain't my fault they suck at fightin'." He said, 'and it ain't like I'm tryin' to be intimidatin'."

"Either way, you made yourself look like a threat yesterday." Jazzy said, walking over, "especially since you fought the faculty too."

Jack nodded.

'So what?" he asked, "me and my brother did this like every day."

"Every day?" Jack asked astonished.

"Bullshit." Jazzy said, 'there ain't no way those damn Teachers would let you get away with it."

"They couldn't stop it," he said, "my brother was like a black Jackie Chan, and me, as you know, was just plain thug, we'd get in fights with guy's two years older then us, and we 'd whoop they asses too."

"Still don't believe it." She said.

Riley shrugged, "believe it or not, it happened." He said.

'Where is your brother now?" Jack asked.

Riley's expression got dark, "don't know, don't care." he muttered.

"Why don't you care?" he asked, then got hit by Jazzy, "OW what!"

"Tonto, it's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it." Jazzy whispered.

"Oh…sorry Riley." He said, turning back to Riley, "Riley?" he asked, the black teen was gone.

* * *

Riley walked through the tennis courts, "who needs that motha fucka." He muttered, "he want to elope with Jazmine, Let'um."

"Talkin' to your self Riley?" someone asked, making him turn around, Rachel was leaning against the fence between the court and the stands, "you know, they say people who talk to themselves are smarter, and crazier then the rest of us."

"Sup Rachel." He said, "what'chu doin' out here?"

"Wastin' time," she said, "not everyone likes school ya know."

"Oh I know," he said, walking over to her, "Just thought a girl like you'd be in class."

'What do you mean a girl like me?"

"Nothin', it don't matter." He said, leaning against the fence beside her.

"So who were you talkin' about?" she asked.

"What?"

"When you were talkin' to yourself, who were you talkin' about?"

"Oh…my brother."

"Why'd they elope?"

"Bitch ass got his girlfriend pregnant, and instead of stayin' to face the music he skipped town with her, haven't heard from the jackass since."

"Oh…" she said, nodding understandingly.

"But who needs him," Riley said, with a smile, "not me."

She looked at him, "you sure?" she asked, making Riley's smile falter.

"Fuck, I don't know anymore." He said.

"You always need your family Riley." She said, "Just remember that." She stood up and walked away.

Riley sighed and looked up at the sky.

"What do you think your doing talking to my sister?" a voice asked angrily.

Riley looked down and saw Dustin standing in front of him, four other guys' with him. "Havin' a conversation, the fuck it look like we were doing?'

"You don't talk to her," he said, "ever."

Riley walked up to him, "nigga I sent you cryin' to the teachers with one punch, what the fuck makes you think you can tell me back up somethin' like that?"

"Easy, I got these guys."

Two of the guy's with Dustin ran forward and grabbed Riley's arms, forcing him up against the fence, the other two punched riley, Riley struggled, "get the fuck off of me!" he shouted, kicking out and catching one guy in the jaw, the other punched him in the stomach, making Riley groan, "That all you got Nigga!"

* * *

Trinity sat in her kitchen, making some fried chicken, she heard the door open, "how was school today Riley?" she asked, turning around, 'Oh hell no!"

Riley stood in front of her, bruised up, his shirt ripped up and blood coming out of his nose, 'don't ask." He muttered, walking towards the stairs.

"Like hell I'm not goin' to ask," she said, "what happened?"

"Just some punks, tryna intimidate me," he said.

"Looks more like a beat down." She said.

"Look, they was just tryna intimidate me, and it went a little too far."

"Who did it?"

"I ain't tellin' you, I can handle it myself."

"WHO DID IT!"

"I AIN'T SAYIN'!"

She let out a frustrated sigh, "go get ready for work," she said.

"What I don't get a day off?'

"You said it was nothing, so you can still work!"

* * *

Riley and Jake rode down the length of the fence, chasing a cow back into the choral, "finally!" Riley said, looking around.

"Took ya long enough to get it back into the choral." Someone said, he turned around and saw Rachel by the fence, "Thought you'd be out here all night."

"Almost was," he said, riding over to her.

She nodded, "well, you wanna go swimming?"

"Girl their ain't no where to swim unless you wanna drag yo ass into town."

She smirked, "Follow me." And with that she turned her horse and took off, Riley sighed, "lets get going Jake!" he said, and Jake was off like a bullet, jumping the fence and going after Rachel, "where we going!" He shouted, once he caught up to her.

"Small little place I like to go when it gets hot." She said, going through some shrubs.

Riley looked confused, but followed her any ways, soon they came up to a large oak tree on a hill, Rachel was tying the reins of her horse onto a tree branch "C'mon Reezy." She said.

Riley jumped off Jake and walked up, the hill, "Whoa…" he mumbled, seeing a fairly large pond down below from the oak tree."

"Welcome to the Oak Tree Pond." She said, "Best watering hole this side of town."

"Damn." He said, "That's awesome."

"Lets go for a swim." She said.

"I didn't bring no swim trunks."

"Neither did I." she said with a devilish grin, she took off her shirt and laid it on a low hanging branch, then slowly shimmying out of her tight blue jeans, exposing her black bra and panties, "you comin'?" she asked, slowly walking down to the water.

"Hell yeah I am." He said, quickly tying Jake to the tree and pulling his shirt and jeans off and tossing them onto the tree, then running down to catch up with her.

She smiled and ran towards a small dock jutting out into the waters, she jumped and did a cannon ball, resurfacing with a loud, "whoohoo!"

Riley smiled and jumped in next to her, splashing her with a huge wave of water, he resurfaced and smirked at her, "I think I made a bigger splash."

She laughed and pushed him under water, then swam away, Riley swam after her, intent on getting payback, for an hour they swam, played, laughed, and as the sun went down they sat on the dock, drying off.

"Hey Riley," Rachel said, looking out to the sun, "I'm sorry my brother and his friends did that to you."

"It's aiight," he said, "I've had worse happen.'

"Like what?"

"I was in a shoot out between two Military Veterans and some Iraqi dudes."

"At the Gas station?"

"Yeah."

"I saw that on TV, I was wondering how it started."

"Eh, Ed and Rummy didn't want to pay fo' their shit, but Ed's dad owned the town, so they weren't going to get arrested."

She nodded and shivered a little, 'it's getting cold." She said.

"How about I make a fire," he said, standing up and walking over to the tree, 'and I think we can put our clothes on now, considering we're dry."

"True." She said, walking with him to the tree, she grabbed her clothes and put them on, Riley doing the same, he put his sweater that he had around her to keep her warm, then he started gathering twigs and branches, putting them into a pile and putting some paper from his pocket underneath the pile and lighting it with his lighter, soon the dry wood was a nice warm fire.

"Much better," she said with a smile, sitting close to it, holding her hands out to warm them up.

He sat by her, "you'd be surprised how many times I had to do this."

"Why?"

"When I wouldn't want to stay at home because Granddad was bein' a hardass, or when Huey was bein' a little bitch, I would sneak out and head over to the park, there I would light a fire and chill, sometimes my friends would join me…but mostly I was by myself."

"You didn't have a girl to be with you?"

"Na, fo' a while there was this girl, Cindy, we always called her C-Murph cuz she didn't like the name Cindy, we were homies fo' life, she would chill wit me the most, but then she and my friend Caesar shacked up and I was alone again.'

She smiled, "well, you won't be alone for a while," she said, "at least when I'm around you won't be alone."

Riley smiled at her, "sounds good to me." He said.

She scooted over and leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder, Riley put his arm around her, and the two gazed into the fire, lost in their thoughts and the presence of each other.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over Doug," Trinity said, putting a can of Bud Light in front of a middle aged man, he had short brown hair and a five 0'clock shadow, his brown eyes looked tired as he accepted the tea and took a drink.

"No problem Trin." He said, a deep southern drawl accenting his voice, "it's always nice to sit down with you, so what's on your mind."

"I just wanted to talk," she said, "what with my nephew off to who know's where, and with Jake no less."

"So your nephew finally came down?"

"Yeah, he's been here about a week."

"Huh, never see him when I come by."

"That's because he's either at school or asleep.'

He nodded, 'How's he been adjustin' to life out here?'

"He's a hard worker," she said, "been havin' some trouble at school."

"What kinda trouble?"

"Trouble with the Everheart family."

"You mean that no good son of a bitch neighbor of yours?"

"Yeah, his son slammed a tray into riley and then made a few racial slurs, which riley beat him up right after, but Everheart is adamant that Riley started the damn fight."

"The idiot blind? My granny could see that Dustin started the shit."

"I know, but of course, in Everhearts eyes, his kids can do no wrong." She took a drink of her beer, "and then Riley got roughed up today, he didn't tell me who it was, but I'll give you three guess's."

"So Everheart's oldest has a spat against Riley," Doug said, "that's gonna turn this place upside down real quick."

A loud knock on the door made Trinity jump, "Now who is that at this hour?" She asked, opening the door, "well Mr. Everheart, I didn't know you staid awake past twelve."

"Shut it," he growled, "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Your little bastard of a nephew that's who!"

"Now hold it right there, I don't take to kindly to you barging in here at one in the morning, and calling my nephew a bastard."

"That's what he is ain't it! Takin' my daughter!"

"Now hold up their Ron," Doug said standing up, "how do you know he's taken your daughter? Did you witness it yourself."

"Well…no, but Dustin said he saw your Nephew and my daughter ridin' off somewhere, and he said it looked like Rachel went unwillingly."

"Ron you are a dumbass." He said, "They probably went for a ride out in the Pasteur, maybe doin' a race of some sorts.'

"I don't care, they've been gone since nine, and I don't like my daughter hanging around with people like Riley Freeman!"

"And what's so wrong with people like him?" Trinity asked, her hands on her hips.

He glared at her, "You're testing me woman." He growled.

"No, your testing me Ron," Doug said, pushing him back, 'If I was a more impatient man, I would've already tossed you out with the pigs, now you listen here and listen good, you're going to get off this land, and high tail it back to your land, before I wipe the floor with you."

Ron quickly ran, "you'll regret this!" he said.

"Kiss my ass!" He shouted, and then turned to trinity, "do you know where Riley is?"

"No…"

"Alright, we need to find Riley before Ron does," he said, "he had a gun strapped to his belt, and I wouldn't want to see what he does when he sees those two together."


	4. trouble times

Riley slowly opened his eyes as the sun hit his face, "damn, that shit's bright," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes, "The fuck man…fuckin' window's don't even face my bed." He shaded his eyes and looked around, he realized that he was still by the Oak Tree pond, what was left of the fire was in front of him, and lying beside him, curled up against his chest and gently breathing, was Rachel Everheart, "oh man…this probably looks bad." He muttered, "hey, Rachel." He said softly, shaking her, "wake yo ass up girl,"

Rachel woke up, keeping her eyes shut, "huh?" she asked softly, "it's Saturday, I don't want to wake up."

"well you kind of have to…"

Rachel cracked open an eye, 'this isn't my room…" she muttered, then looked at Riley, "did we stay out here all night?"

"I think so," he said, sitting up.

"oh man…I am so dead." She said.

"so am I, my aunt is gonna kill me and bury me under the pig pen."

The two looked at each other and laughed, "Come on, lets get going." He said, standing up, he held a hand out and helped her up, "it's still a little cold," she said, "do you want your sweater back? I doubt that wifebeater is keeping you warm."

"na, I'm good," he said, 'besides, then you get cold and I have to give it up again."

She smiled a little, "alright then." She said, they walked over to the horses and untied them from the tree, "I'll see ya later?" she asked.

"yeah," he said, "take it easy."

She rode off towards her ranch, Riley smiled as she went, he turned Jake towards the property line and rode hard, "I'm gonna get my ass whooped when I get back." Suddenly a branch came out and Riley was hit off of Jake.

"how about you get your ass kicked right now?" Dustin asked, jumping off his horse, three of his friends with him.

* * *

Trinity looked outside and saw Jake running to the house, jumping and whinnying, she ran outside, 'Jake! Where's Riley?"

Jake jumped a little more and turned around, Trotting around agitatedly.

Trinity jumped into the saddle, "lets go!"

Jake took off, jumping over the fence again, he ran off past the property line, "this is past both of our ranches…" she muttered, then saw Riley under an oak tree, his head hanging, "Riley!" she shouted, jumping off the horse and running over to Riley, "riley, please tell me you're okay."

Riley lifted his head up, he was bruised and bleeding, "does it look like I'm alright?" he muttered.

Trinity let out a sigh of relief, "you can still talk, that's good." She said, she took his arm and helped him up and helped him onto Jake, she got on behind him and rode back to the ranch, they got there just as doug drove up, "You found im?"

"yeah, and he's beaten to shit."

Doug jumped out of his truck and walked over, "yeah, they did a number on him," he said.

"we should get him to the hospital."

"not a good idea," Doug said, "then we got to explain what happened, besides he doesn't look too bad, just bruised up a little, bloody nose, get him inside and get him an ice pack, he'll be better later."

"how do you know?"

"you forget trinity, I got my ass kicked plenty of times when we were in High school.' He said, 'or did you forget."

"no I didn't forget," she said, "but what I remember is, most of the time you started it."

He smirked, "get him inside."

Trinity pulled Riley off the horse and got him inside, just as a truck pulled up, Dustin Everheart jumped out, his three friends from before with him.

Doug calmly pulled out his Marlboro reds, put one in his mouth and lit it, "what are you four doin' here huh?"

"to finish what we started," Dustin said, "get out of the way old man."

"I'm gonna have to say no to that, you little shits."

"what did you just call me man!" dustin shouted, running at him, confident that he could kick the old man's ass.

Doug got him with a right hook, sending him into the dirt, the other three ran at Doug, Doug kept one hand in his pocket as he dodged their punches, he jumped up and delivered a roundhouse kick to one of their chins, sending him through the windshield of his truck, then he punched another in the chest, making him gasp for air. The last one stepped back a little, trying to find an opening.

"I'd advise against that kid," he said, "If I were you I would get your friends, and drive on off this property."

He looked at him, then grabbed Dustin and dragged him over to the truck, throwing him in the back, the kid that had gotten punched in the chest drabbed his unconscious friend and dragge him over to the truck too, soon the truck was off, tearing down the road.

"you know that's going to come bite you in the ass later."

"I know," he said, "but I don't give a shit."

Rachel walked into her house, "dad I'm home!" she shouted looking around the large mansion-like house, she really hated the house, she missed the small simple home that they used to live in, "Dad?" she walked into the kitchen and found him at the table, "Dad?"

"where were you last night?" he asked softly.

"I was with a friend," she said, "we went riding for a little while."

"where were you for the rest of the night, huh?"

"I fell asleep at the Oak Tree," she said, "no big deal."

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL?"

"Dad…"

"You stay out all night, with a hoodlum, and don't call or nothing, and you say it's no big deal?"

"he's not a hoodlum dad…"

"I don't give a damn what you think! Because I know his kind."

"Dad, nothing happened last night, we just staid fell asleep out at the oak tree, I promise you, nothing happened."

"Good," he growled, walking up to her, "because if he touched you in anyway, I would kill him, and burn down that stupid little freeman farm, now go to your room,"

she glared at him for a little while, then ran upstairs, tears in her eyes.

Riley woke up groaning, "shit… what happened."

"you got your ass kicked," Trinity said, "by a skinny white kid and his redneck hick friends."

"asshole," Riley grumbled, "can't even fight me one on one."

"of course not, "she said, 'he's not an idiot."

He sat up and looked around, "how did you find me?"

"jake led the way," she said, "for a horse that hates you, he does a good job in saving your ass."

Riley nodded and sat up groaning.

"Careful, they really did a number on you."

"I told you he's fine Trinity," Doug said walking over.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Watch your mouth," trinity said, "this is Doug, he helps me around here from time to time."

"Oh…sup."

Doug nodded to him, "I gotta go Trin," He said, "see you tomorrow,"

" bye Doug," Trinity said.

"You stay out of trouble Kid, " he said to Riley, and walked out.

"So…" Riley said, watching Doug leave, "you fuckin' him?"

Trinity blushed and slapped Riley, "what the fuck did I say about cussin'!"

Riley walked into class on Monday, many people were avoiding him like he was the plague, quickly jumping out of the way as he walked past, he sat down in the back, glaring at the floor.

"hey Riley," Jack said, sitting next to Riley, "you alright."

"I'm fine," he muttered, "Never better."

"That's a lie," Jazzy said, sitting behind Riley, "you look like someone beat the shit out of you."

"maybe someone did," he grumbled, "or maybe a whole gang of um did, tryin' to teach me some stupid lesson."

"Dustin again?"

"and his hick buddies."

"lo que te dije sobre ir tras esa puta, Eh idiota?"

"what?"

"what did I tell you about going after that slut, huh dumbass?" Jack said, translating for Jazzy.

"She ain't a slut," Riley muttered, "and I ain't a dumbass."

"I'm tellin' you Riley, she's nothin' but a slut," Jazzy said.

Riley rolled his eyes, "she ain't a slut," he muttered.

A girl walked over to Riley, she was a brunette with caramel skin, her hair cut to her shoulders, she put a note on his desk and walked away.

Riley picked it up, and saw Rachel's name on the front, he opened it up.

_Riley, I wish I could talk to you right now, but my stupid brother is making sure you don't get within ten feet of me, I'm sorry, but my father won't let me hang out with you anymore, he said next time he sees me with you he's going to get his shotgun,_

_I still want to be your friend Riley, I hope you know that._

Riley balled it up and put it in his pocket, sinking lower into his seat.

"you look down," Jazzy said, 'what did the note say?"

"Nothing," he muttered, "nothing at all."

Jazzy and jack exchanged looks, "hey, how about we hang out tonight?" Jazzy asked, "we could go to the Acapulco."

"the fuck is the Acapulco," he muttered.

"it's a dance hall, great place to hang out."

"uh…sure…" he grumbled, 'I ain't got much to do anyways."

Riley walked into the Acapulco, Jack and Jazzy beside him, "Damn this place is loud." He shouted.

"Of course!" Jack shouted to him, "did you think it was going to be quiet?"

"kinda," he said, looking at Jack, the guy was dressed rather plain for a place like this, just a simple T-shirt and jeans, "aren't you a little underdressed?"

"Maybe," he said, looking at Jazzy, she was dressed in a formfitting V-neck crop top, her jeans hung loosely on her hips, "why you dressed up?"

"I'm planning on picking up a bitch here," She said.

"What?" riley asked stupidly.

"What? I gotta get me some too." She said.

Riley looked at Jack.

"She's a lesbo," Jack said, "and better at picking up chicks then most guy's."

"I'll see you two Maricónes later." She said, "Gotta go huntin'." She walked onto the dance floor, soon disappearing.

"come on Riley," Jack said, "I'll get you a drink."

Riley followed him, _I wonder what Rachel's doing right now… _he thought.

Rachel walked into the Acapulco, "Come on Gabby, Danni." She said, "Lets have some fun."

The caramel skinned girl with short hair from before looked around nervously, "Rachel…are you sure you're supposed to be here?" she asked, "we could all get into very big trouble."

"calm down Gabby," Danni said walking forward, her curled hair went down to the small of her back, she wore a tank top with spaghetti straps, and skin tight Jean-shorts, her skin was the same Caramel as Gabby's, "you need to loosen up, have some fun!"

"Last time I did that I wound up in a ditch," she muttered.

"Oh quit being a drama queen." She said, "lets go in and have some fun!"

Rachel nodded; _I wonder what Riley's doing right now…_

* * *

in a small house in Chicago a phone rang.

Huey...go answer the phone," Jazmine murmured,turning over in her sleep, Huey sat up and glared at the phone, he picked it up and answered it, "hello?" He asked groggily, "oh Aunt Cookie, how's it been?"

"it's been good baby." aunt Cookie's voice said, "now, i need to talk to you about Riley."

"riley? haven't heard anything on him or Granddad in a few years now."

"yes i know, now listen carefully.


	5. the return of Huey Freeman

Riley watched everyone dancing, even Jack was dancing with some girl he had met not too long ago, "fuckin' perfect," he muttered.

"You look like you're having a long night." Someone said, he turned around and saw Rachel walking over to him.

"Damn…" he muttered, she was lookin' fine! Her blue jeans were a little ripped and skin-tight and were tucked into her brown boots, her button up shirt was tied up in a knot, exposing her tanned abs, her hair was cascading down her shoulders loosely, her white cowboy hat keeping the hair a little under control. "Girl, you lookin' fine." Riley said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "so what you doin' sittin' here by yourself? Don't you know how to dance?"

"Na, I don't dance to Spanish and country, I'm more of a rap man."

She laughed, 'well that won't slide here." She said, "come on," she took his hand as 'the trouble with girls' by Scotty Mcreery came on, "now put your right hand on my hip, and hold onto my other hand." She said.

"What?"

"Just do it."

He put his hands where she said, she put one hand on his shoulder and held his other, she showed him how to do two step, and soon they were dancing to the slow song, "so, you ain't scared that yo brother might jump in and attack?"

"He never comes here," she said, "this is like a safe haven from my family."

He nodded, "what's the nigga's problem anyways?"

She smirked a little, "he hates you for kickin' his ass," she said, "and he doesn't exactly like black people."

"Oh now that's just racist, come on, I'm down loveable."

She laughed, "yeah, you are." She said.

"Excuse me," Jack said, almost bumping into them, "this is a dance floor, not a talking booth, think you two need to start dancing'."

"Oh shut up jack!"

Jack laughed and danced past them, swirling Gabby around.

"Gabby! I thought you were going to sit down and get a drink!" Rachel shouted over to her friend.

"He's the one who bought me the drink," she said with a smile, and they were gone.

Rachel laughed, "come on, I can't dance right now," she chuckled; they walked over to a table and sat down.

"Damn, y'all really know how to throw a party," Riley said, looking at everyone drinking and dancing.

"Of course," she said, "we're Texans you know."

He nodded, 'oh shit, troubles comin'." He said, pointing over at Dustin walking in, fists clenched, behind him three other guy's were backing him up. Riley stood up.

"Riley don't," Rachel whispered.

"Don't worry girl, I'm just gonna beat the shit out of him and then I'll come back and buy you a drink." He walked towards him, instantly jack was beside him, "what you doin' white boy?" riley asked.

"You gotta have some type of back-up." Jack said, "the way I see it, we got an even split, you get the two on the right, I get the two on the left."

Riley nodded.

"Freeman!" Dustin shouted, "what the fuck are you doin' talkin' to my sister?" the music died down and everyone looked over.

"Well, we was havin' a conversation, that's what usually happens when you talk to someone dumb ass." Riley said.

"What did I tell you about talkin' to her? Huh Nigger? I wouldn't mind her talkin' to one of these dirty wetbacks, but you?" the people around him got angry yelling curses at him or cussing him out in rapid Spanish.

riley clenched his fists, "sorry, don't speak Dumb ass." He growled.

Dustin walked over to him, "you don't stop talkin' to her, my dad…'

"I don't give a fuck what yo dad do," Riley growled, "yo dad is a little bitch, and you're an even bigger bitch usin' him as a threat."

"What, mad that you don't have a dad? Bet he was a fuckin' drunk."

That's when Riley's fist flung out and caught Dustin in the jaw, sending him over the bar and into a row of beer bottles.

"You're dead freeman!" one of the larger guy's shouted, running at him, Jack came out and punched the guy in the stomach.

"Viva la raza!" Jazzy shouted, jumping out and punching one of the other guy's, while riley was going head to head with one of the larger guy's.

"Come on little bitch!" Riley, shouted, ducking in and punching the guy in the chest and then jumping out, "bring it!" the guy delivered a powerful punch to the side of his head and sent him into the dance floor, "he brought it," Riley groaned, getting up, the guy charged at him, "hey jack! Thought you had my back nigga!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" he shouted, slamming the guy into the wall.

Riley sighed and jumped up, roundhouse kicking his guy right into a metal beam in the middle of the dance floor, making it bend, Riley ran at him, he jumped up and brought his elbow down into the guy's stomach, making the guy scream out in pain, Riley got up. "And that's…how you do that…NIGGA!"

Jack and Jazzy walked over, "we fucked those tonto's up!" Jazzy shouted, high fiving Jack.

Jack nodded with a smirk, "awesome night," he said.

Dustin slowly got up groaning; he found himself surrounded by half of the people "So, I heard you call us Dirty wetbacks." One said, grabbing him, "you got anything else to say Gringo?"

Riley walked over to Rachel, "you are the most reckless, stupid, egotistical boy that I know!" she said to him, then wrapped him up in a hug, "I'm so glad your safe." She whispered.

"Hey I'm glad I'm fine too, you see that huge ass motha fucka, guy looked like he could eat me."

She laughed, they heard someone let out a high-pitched scream, Riley turned around and saw a crowd dragging Dustin and his friends out, the screamer had been Dustin, who was struggling to get away from the crowd.

Rachel shook her head, "God my brother is so stupid." She muttered, "come on, I don't think we should stick around much longer."

"Aiight," he said, "hey Jack! We gone!"

"We'll come with you," Jack said, he and gabby walking over, "place is dead anyways."

" Danni you gon' come?" Gabby asked.

"Na, I think I'll chill here." She said.

"What about Jazzy?" Riley asked.

"Can't find her."

"Aiight then, lets get out of here."

* * *

Danni walked down into the rec room, a few people were playing pool and air hockey.

"Hey girl!" one guy said drunkenly, trying to take her hand, 'come' ere and give me a kiss."

"No,' she said in disgust, trying to pull away from him.

"Hey! Don't try to walk away from me bitch!"

A fist came out had punched the guy down, "fuckin stupid ass," Jazzy said, "you alright girl?'

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

That's good," Jazzy said, she looked Danni over and smirked, "come on girl, let me go buy you a drink."

* * *

Riley, Rachel, Jack, and Gabby were all sitting out in the Pasteur of Riley's farm, a fire roaring in front of them.

"Well tonight's been fun," Gabby said, "What with the dance and the death brawl, I think we should do this every week."

Jack smirked, "Don't think the Acapulco would be happy about that." He said.

Rachel nodded, "well, it's pretty late, I think me and Gabby need to go home."

Gabby nodded and stood up, walking over to the door of her car.

"See ya Gabby." Jack said.

She smiled, "bye jack, I had a lot of fun." She got into the car.

"See ya girl," Riley said to Rachel.

"Bye Riley," she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, then walked over to Gabby's car

'I shoulda kissed her,' Jack muttered as it started to drive away.

"Dude, you a little bitch," riley said, "If she wanted to kiss yo ass she woulda done it."

Suddenly the car stopped and Gabby got out, "to hell with it," She said, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck and kissing him, she let go of him and stepped away, "so…yeah…" she said, blushing, "see you later Jack." She ran back to the car, leaving jack standing there stunned.

Riley watched the car drive off, he looked at Jack then back at the leaving car, "dude, you really are a little bitch." He said.

* * *

Riley woke up to Trinity pounding on the door, "Riley! You need to get up! Someone's here to see you!"

"If it's a cop tell him he a bitch and to go away," he groaned, rolling around.

"Get up or I'm getting the ice bucket!"

Riley's eye's flung open, 'she serious," he said, jumping up and putting on some pants, not bothering to put a shirt on, he pushed the trap door down and climbed down into the house, "what you need auntie? Who's here…." He stopped as he stepped into the living room.

Standing in the living room, his hands in the pockets of a leather Great coat stood his brother, Huey freeman, the young man's hair had grown even longer, making his afro look even bigger, he also had a goatee, "Riley," Huey said, "long time no see."

"H-Huey?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

Riley walked over to him, then punched him in the chin, sending him into the kitchen, "You got a lot of fuckin' nerve," Riley growled, jumping on top of him.

Huey kicked riley off and through the door, Riley landed on top of an old, yellow, rusted Camaro, scaring Jazmine, "Riley…I guess it's not safe to go inside yet.

Riley growled and jumped off of the Camaro's hood.

Huey walked out, "can we talk like adults now?" he asked.

Riley jumped up and kicked Huey across the cheek, sending him crashing into the pigpen, "Fuck you man!" He said.

Huey jumped up, and ran at Riley, 'That's it!" he shouted, kicking riley in the chest and sending him straight through the side of the barn, he jumped in and riley punched him in the cheek, the two exchanged punches for a few minutes until Huey jumped up and kicked him in his side, sending him into the hay.

Huey walked over to him, "you done?" he asked, his signature scowl on his face.

"You still a gay bitch." He muttered as he stood back up.

Huey walked out of the gaping hold in the side of the barn, Riley following soon after.

"Well now that you two are done fighting," Jazmine said, "How's it been huey?"

"It's been good," Riley said looked her over, unlike three years ago when she was in expensive clothes, her clothes were pretty plain, her hair was still frizzy and in the two puffy pony-tails that she's had since she was a kid, in her arms she held a little girl, just like both of her parents her hair was poofy and frizzy, with her hair in a pony tail, "so who's the Beansprout?"

"This is our daughter," Jazmine said with a smile, "her name is Kya."

"Hi…" Kya said shyly, "Who are you?"

"Names Riley," he said, "also known as Riley Escobar, and young Reezy."

"Oh…you have a lot of names." She said.

He nodded, 'keeps me from bein' too well known Beansprout," he said, then turned to Huey, 'why yo hatin' ass here?" he asked his brother.

"Finally got in touch with granddad," Huey said.

"What do you mean finally got in touch?"

"I've been asking aunt cookie to get me in touch with you and Granddad, but she never really got around to it until now."

"Why couldn't you do it yo self?"

"Because I've been working," Huey said, "yo lucky I got a job in town so I could be able to come in here."

"Shut it man, where you been!"

"Chicago," Huey said, "the old house."

"You mean to be tellin' me…that you and Jazmine were in our old house, and y'all nigga's didn't even think about takin' the one hour plane ride to get home!"

"Like I said, we've been busy." He said.

"Then what you nigga's doin' here now?"

"Aunt Cookie got a call from granddad, sayin' that you got moved down here." Huey said, "So I thought you needed some family you knew down here."

"He know's me." Trinity said.

"I meant family that's known him for more than five weeks." He said boredly.

"Well, I don't need any mo' family here, so begone nigga!" he said, starting to walk towards the house again, "and take yo nappy haired wife and the beansprout with you."

"Nappy haired?" Jazmine asked offended.

"Riley," he started.

"Nigga, take yo apology, or whatever you're going to say, and shove it up yo…" he stopped and looked at the little girl, "you know what…"

"I wasn't going to apologize." Huey said, "I ain't got nothin' to apologize for, what I was going to say is that I'm not leaving, considering that you can't make me leave."

"Wanna bet?" Riley asked, getting into a fighting stance.

Huey glared at him.

"Please!" the small voice of Kya said, "don't make us leave, we just met you!"

Riley looked at Kya, then sighed, "fine," he muttered, then walked inside, slamming the door.

"So…" Trinity said slowly, 'you guy's want a beer?"


End file.
